This is My Chance! (Book 2)
by Animelover210
Summary: This is book 2 of my TMNT 2012 story. Please read Book 1 (You're the...) before reading this. I do not own TMNT, I only own my OCs and my storyline! Please review, favorite, and follow!
1. Meet the Hicks

**Chapter 44**

* * *

_"This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe reporting to you live for Channel 6 news! Only an hour ago, a giant Techno-terror-drome flew over the city and it seemed as if we were doomed. Now, the city is being evacuated as the military moves in to assess the damages and the cause for why the spaceship suddenly fell into the river behind me."_

On the television, two men in army uniforms went over to the news reporter and forced the cameraman to turn off the camera.

Apparently the invasion footage went national the moment the invasion began. Claire's mom had called and told her daughter she was coming to the city to pick up her and Zoey. There was no telling how bad the city would be, but now Claire was glad her mom was on her way.

Military now flooded the streets, people fled the city, and the turtles still hadn't contacted them.

"Do you think the boys will be okay?" Zoey asked as she packed a suitcase.

They had made an announcement that schools were all going to be closed until further notice, and with Christmas break next week, the girls assumed they would be staying back in Pennsylvania until January.

Finally, Claire's phone went off. It was Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?"

_"Claire, are you and Zoey safe?"_

"Yes, we're at our apartment. Are you all right?"

_"Everyone is fine, including April and her father, but they had to leave the city. Men are invading our sewers. We are trying to gather items and escape. Do not come to the Lair."_

"Understood. You and the turtles should come to the apartment. It's safe here."

Zoey and Claire breathed a sigh of relief. The boys were all safe.

* * *

When Donatello entered the apartment with his sensei and his brothers, Spike on Raph's shoulder, nothing sounded better to him than passing out for hours. He was so tired and exhausted. Claire and Zoey came out of their bedrooms and rushed over.

Before the purple-masked turtle realized it, Zoey was in his arms and holding him tightly.

It was then that Donatello felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. While the fight was long and the Kraang were dangerous, he couldn't help but fear his Zoey was in danger. Now, she was safe and in his arms again.

"I missed you," she whispered trying to hold back tears.

Don returned the hug and looked up. Claire was standing next to Raphael and gently petting Spike's head.

"Are you all right?" Claire asked him.

"You make it sound like you expected my shell to get handed to me by a bunch of aliens."

Leonardo and Michelangelo were at the fridge and were trying to devour anything in sight. Master Splinter seemed deep in thought, but Don was sure the sensei would tell everyone in time what was wrong.

"Quick, my mom should be here soon. You guys need to change into normal clothes. Zoey has some more in her room."

"Leonardo, you and Michelangelo could wear these," Master Splinter said as he pulled out two spare Japanese kimonos he had in his bag.

"Claire?" Donna Hicks screamed pounding on the front door. "Are you all right?"

Claire opened the door and hugged her mom tight. Her mom cupped her child's face and inspected her for damage.

"We need to go. Are you girls ready?"

"Mom, you need to come in for a minute."

"Sweetie, the army is all over-"

Claire dragged her mom inside.

"They need help. It isn't safe for them here."

"Who?-"

Her mom looked in the living room and saw five figures, three in what seemed to be formal clothes from another country and the other two in jeans, one in an oversized sweatshirt and the other in a biker jacket. There were four with green faces and masks covering their eyes while the other had a rodent-like face.

"M-My God," Donna Hicks muttered before fainting.

"Mom! Mom!"

Raphael went over and helped Claire move her mom to the couch, after nudging Spike out of the way.

"I-I don't understand. These are your friends? You left out the part where Hamato and his sons were turtles-wait, is this Raphael?"

The red-masked turtle nervously waved his hand.

"Nice to finally meet 'cha."

Zoey looked outside.

"We gotta get going. If we don't now, the guys might be seen."

"Mom," Claire said looking her mom in the eyes. "I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we need to leave. I swear everything will be all right but we need to go."

Claire's mom nodded, although she still had a look of horror on her face.

Everyone loaded up in the Tahoe waiting outside. The boys made sure their faces were covered with hoods or scarves and hats but Master Splinter had difficulty trying to hide his mouth.

"I hate wearing kimonos. They're so heavy..." Mikey complained.

"Michelangelo, behave yourself," Splinter scolded. "Hicks-san, thank you for helping us. I will explain everything the best I can on the way."

* * *

Kevin Hicks was waiting anxiously for his wife and daughter to return home. Aliens in the city? It was something straight out of a comic book. He would have to talk to Claire and make sure she wasn't hurt or anything. However, when the car pulled up, Mr. Hicks noticed something, there was more than just the three girls in the car.

Donna Hicks was still in disbelief. Mutants? Her daughter was friends and _dating _a mutant? And aliens invading the city? It was a lot to take in. But if her daughter trusted them, she knew she could as well.

"I-I'm sorry, we don't have any spare bedrooms but the barn has plenty of room. Not to make you feel like animals but-"

"It's fine," Leonardo spoke up as they all got out. "We appreciate you allowing us to come here."

Each of the turtles had a small bag with them and Raphael carried Spike on his shoulder. Donna looked at her daughter.

"You are the one who is going to tell your father all about th-"

The front door to the house swung open and Kevin Hicks stood there with a shotgun in his hand. He marched right over to the car, aimed his gun, and pulled back the safety. Raphael, with his heightened instincts and senses, immediately rushed over, forced the gun out of the man's hands, and forced the both of them to the ground. The turtle sat on top of the man but allowed him to use his arms.

"Dad!" Claire shouted.

"Who are you punks? Did they force you to bring them here? Leave my family alone!"

It was only then that Kevin noticed the boy sitting on him didn't have hair...and had green skin...and a strangely shaped face.

"What are you?"

* * *

While Donna Hicks started to make dinner, Master Splinter retold their story to Kevin, who was polishing his gun while staring at Raphael. The father had thought some ruffians had forced their way into the truck in order to escape the city and immediately went into "protective family-man mode."

The red-masked turtle felt as if there was a knife to his throat. He knew Claire said her father was very protective of her but he had no idea it was this bad. Raphael cleared his throat and tried to hold Claire's hand. Her hand nervously held his.

"You okay?"

"I'm just thankful my parents are responding so well to you guys. We're still going to be here for three weeks but I want you to get along with dad. It just seems like he's being stubborn."

"I heard that!" Kevin shouted. "And I refuse to get along with some punk who recklessly drives my daughter around on the back of a motorcycle!"

She went over and kneeled beside her father's chair.

"Daddy, Master Splinter has told you everything, can you please try to get along with them, especially Raphael?"

He groaned and put down the shotgun.

"You're my only kid. This is just like when you first asked to go to New York City. I hated the thought of you leaving. Now I find out you're leaving me all over again."

"That is not true," Master Splinter said. "She may have created new bonds, powerful and strong bonds, with other people, that does not mean the bond between the two of you is gone. All she does is talk about you and your wife when she is in our home."

Kevin looked down at his little girl. It seemed like just yesterday she was 4-years-old, wanting to try gymnastics after seeing it on television. Now, she was a beautiful young lady and was going to be 16 soon.

"Just...try to grow up a little slower, all right?" he mumbled.

* * *

Mikey was in pure heaven. Mrs. Hicks was a fantastic cook! She made whatever she had in the kitchen, since she wasn't expecting so many people, and it included homemade French fries, onion rings, a type of breaded chicken, and this amazing treat called Kielbasa! It was a sausage that Claire said was from a local meat shop and it was incredibly good. The brothers couldn't get enough of the delicious food and had to get reprimanded by Master Splinter at times about their table manners. Donatello was a little bummed because Zoey had to go home, but she promised to visit every day. With Claire's parents still adjusting, Zoey was concerned about how her parents would react.

"You boys look like you haven't eaten in days," Mrs. Hicks said, trying to get over the last of her nervousness about the mutants.

They were all very sweet and reminded her of some of her students. And Master Splinter was almost exactly like her husband: a kind heart but would be stern when needed.

Mr. Hicks was still keeping a watchful eye on Raphael, who was feeding lettuce leaves to Spike on his lap. The hot-tempered turtle was half-ready to yell at him to stop, but he wanted Claire's dad to like him. Maybe if he saw them training later, her dad would see that Raph could protect Claire!

"After dinner," Claire said. "I'll show you guys around the house and barn so you can meet everyone. How is Ice doing?"

"She's doing much better. Her muscle is coming back nicely and having her foal I think really perked up her spirit."

"Is Ice the horse you told us about?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, Ice and Cole. See there is plenty of space out here for us to foster whatever animals the local shelter needs us to. We're a more isolated house so we can set up fencing or stables or whatever we need. Dad's a great contractor and oversees a lot of construction sites around the area so he usually ends up building the stables or add-ons with himself and some of his buddies."

Mr. Hicks excused himself from the table to feed the animals for the night, Master Splinter joining him, but Raphael couldn't help but feel he had left a little too quickly.

"I don't think your dad likes me too much."

"Don't say that, Raph. He's just...getting used to everything. I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll see what an amazing guy you are."

"Trust me," Donna Hicks said. "Everyone goes through this. You wouldn't believe how much his parents didn't like me at first. I was this rogue girl who wanted to see the world and take their son away from them. I'm pretty sure his mother wore black on our wedding day just to spite me."

Raphael sighed. He was a tough turtle but he knew how much Claire's dad meant to her and he wanted to get along with the man.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow!**


	2. Chores?

**Chapter 45**

**Thank you everyone for the kind thoughts and prayers I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter so review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

When the turtles headed to the barn for the night, the first thing they noticed was a small stable and a fenced-in corral. Two huge horses were eating grass while a tiny baby foal was prancing around.

"Those things are huge!" Leonardo said walking over.

The male, a deep black color, noticed the strange newcomers and walked over. His mate, a reddish-brown horse, stayed back a little bit before coming in. The baby, with his father's coloring, had no interest in the new faces and simply wanted to run around.

Donatello carefully held his hand out to the male and let him sniff it.

"Wow, they're a lot bigger than I thought a horse was."

"They're Shire horses. The only problem is they are both very skittish."

Mikey was shaking behind Raphael.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Those things are huge! They could eat us!"

Donna Hicks couldn't help but go over and hug Mikey.

"Mikey, they are herbivores: plant-eaters. Turtles don't sound very appealing to them."

Michelangelo felt safer and nodded. Claire's mom was so nice to them...kind of like how he thought a mom always was.

"Thanks, Mom!" he said smiling.

Her mom blinked a few times and laughed nervously.

"I want to see the puppies!" Claire said taking Raphael's hand. "Come on!"

When the barn door opened, four little pit bull puppies rushed over and greeted their guests.

All four turtles sat on the ground and picked one up.

"These guys are awesome!" Mikey said holding his as it licked his face.

"I see some got adopted already?"

"Yep, and Mr. Hobbs in town is planning on getting one tomorrow. He's getting a little older and I think he's a bit lonely since his wife passed. I warned him they are strong dogs but his son is building a strong fence in their backyard. Now you lot and your father will stay here-"

"I call top floor!" Mikey shouted jumping up there.

Donna was first surprised to see the turtle jump that high but then screamed.

"Mikey! Watch for-"

Cats yowling and Mikey's screaming made it sounds like Mikey startled the cats.

* * *

Mr. Hicks and Master Splinter were inside the stables, changing the hay and refilling the water troughs.

"I gotta say, you're a very strong man...er rat? You know what I mean."

Master Splinter watched the father carefully, noting a trace of sadness in the man's eyes.

"Able to raise four boys by yourself? In a sewer? It's incredible. And they all seem like good boys. They are, right?"

"Yes, I am very proud of my sons. Just as proud as you are of your daughter."

"And for you to just find out your daughter is alive? I'd go insane if I was in your-"

Kevin noticed the rat wasn't wearing shoes.

"Your position. If anything happened to Claire, I'm not sure I could go on."

The two men sat down on a close by bench.

"Claire might not remember it, but a few years ago, a few high school students died. At first, people thought they were all suicides, because the kids were found hanging in their bedrooms. It was by accident that they found a website on the one girl's computer for a "fainting game." It really shook everyone."

"What is this game?"

"It's not actually a game so much as a way for kids to get high without using drugs or alcohol. Some of them hang themselves until they lose consciousness because it gives them a sense of euphoria. The problem was that some of these kids didn't understand the risks. That their hearts could shut down and their brains damaged."

Kevin's eyes watered up and he sniffed loudly.

"Ever since then, I've always tried watching out for Claire. But there's this virtual world they can go in and who knows who she could get in contact with. And since she moved to New York-"

Master Splinter put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"When she started talking about all of you...I was terrified. God knows I didn't expect you to be mutants...but I was scared this Raphael guy would get her into drinking or drugs."

"If it helps any, my sons have been instructed to understand the dangers of drugs and alcohol, especially with our condition. While the boys seem like human boys, I still fear that a single beer or sake could kill them if their livers cannot process it."

Kevin sighed.

"Really wish there was just a manual that came with each child. All those books out there couldn't prepare me for this stuff."

* * *

The first night was rough for the turtles and their sensei. The turtles and Splinter were now accustomed to sleeping with some type of noise, whether it was busy subways, construction, or traffic, but the Hicks household was isolated and quiet. While the barn was nice and warm, the dogs nearly demanded to sleep in Leonardo's space and wouldn't let him move without protesting whimpers. The cats were at first annoyed that Michelangelo and Raphael were invading their hiding places but were soon focused on this giant rat that was in their domain.

Eventually, the cats gave up when they couldn't take down their prey but not until early morning.

"Morning, guys," Claire said opening the door.

The puppies woke up and staggered over sleepily to the girl.

Donatello cracked his shoulder.

"Maybe we could talk about some extra padding? Hay isn't exactly comfortable."

"Don't worry, Mom is going to the Salvation Army when school lets out later to get some better blankets."

Master Splinter went over to Claire.

"We are simply thankful we had a safe place to rest. Thank you."

"What time is it?" Mikey groaned as he and Raph jumped down.

"Six in the morning. We have chores. There's a lot of animals to take care of. Mikey, you're going to clean out Harley's space."

"Who's Harley?"

Claire went over to the side of the garage and pulled back the blanket to reveal the bear cub.

"I need to go in there?! He'll definitely eat me!"

"But you're personality will calm him down. Besides, Dad wants Raphael to help him in the stables. My dad has a meeting with a client at 9 so he needs to get everything done fast this morning."

There was a smile on Claire's face. Her father was going to try to get to know Raphael! It was going to be great!

Raphael, on the other hand, was never more scared in all his life.

"Leonardo, you're going to take the puppies out into the grass and let them do their business. Donatello, Mom wants you to help her get the snow plow hooked onto Dad's truck. Something may be going on with the wires so I thought you would be able to fix it. We might be getting snow soon so it's better to be safe than sorry. And Master Splinter, if you could try to round up the cats, we're going to need to change their flea and tick collars."

Splinter groaned but nodded. Her family was giving them sanctuary, if it meant he needed to find those cats and actually capture them, he would.

"And don't forget that Mr. Hobbs is coming today so try to stay alert."

* * *

Mikey couldn't breathe when he was done with his chore. Harley kept sniffing him and it seemed like the bear cub wanted to make a chew toy out of him. Plus the bear's droppings stunk to high heaven!

And he wasn't the only turtle having trouble.

"Guys! This way!" Leonardo scolded as the puppies all tried to go in different directions.

Each puppy had a unique coloring to it. There was one girl, who was black with a white face, and three boys, one was entirely brown, another was brown on its back but had white on its paws and face, and the last one was mainly white with a large black spot on its back and on its face.

"Heel! Heel!"

Donatello was hooking up the snow blow to Mr. Hicks truck. While he didn't mind helping Claire's family, he really wished he would be allowed to take some of them apart to check them out. Especially the Wii system he saw in the living room.

Raphael was trying his best to keep up with Mr. Hicks and his chores but it wasn't easy. The man wanted to fix any problems with the wood, metal, or broken parts before the snowstorm came. Getting the man to talk to him was the hard part. Raphael tried to start small conversations, but he was a mutant turtle trying to talk to a normal human father. Wasn't very much he thought they would have in common.

"All right, we need to fix up the stallion's stall but he hasn't been cooperative much. I'll try to keep him calm while you check the floor for holes. After this, I'm running to town for hay."

Mr. Hicks went over to the large horse but the massive creature was already pacing back and forth in its stall.

"Back up," Kevin warned as he put a hand in front of Raphael.

Raphael nodded and the pair stepped back. The horse stared but kept pacing.

"I'll have to get my wife out here. She's the animal-whisperer. Thanks for the help, boy."

Kevin had a small smile on his face. The boy was a tough worker, being able to carry anything Kevin told him to and followed instructions...but that still didn't mean he was going to hand over his daughter to this boy-turtle-guy!


	3. Puppies

**Chapter 46**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT. **Thank you so much for everyone's understanding about the delay in updating! I hope you guys like this chapter, please **review and follow!**

* * *

When Mr. Hobbs and his son came to the barn, the turtles and Master Splinter hid on the second floor underneath some hay. The man was in his late sixties and his son was roughly 30. Claire had to show the two men the barn, since her parents were both still working.

At first, Mr. Hobbs fell in love with the entirely brown pup, but when they tried to leave, the other brown boy was looking up sadly at the son.

Mr. and Mrs. Hicks were elated when they came home and found out the family decided to take both puppies. She called the local shelter to tell them to start the adoption paperwork.

When the Hobbs' left, Mikey was told to put the two puppies into two separate carriers.

"What happens to them now?"

"They will be taken to the shelter and the lady there will take care of the paperwork. The way we fostered the dogs was just because they were too young to feel comfortable in a kennel setting. Plus, if they got sick from other dogs, it put them at a higher risk of death. These guys have been eligible for adoption only a few days but pit bulls are pretty popular around here."

Claire walked in as her mom continued explaining. She was wearing a workout leotard and had on her hand guards.

"I'm glad Mr. Hobbs wanted a pit bull. They are actually very good therapy dogs because they make you smile and encourage you to be active. Especially since he's getting older, he can walk one of them around the block for the exercise."

"Do you guys want us to give you some space for training or can I use it?" Claire asked getting anxious.

She started stretching on the ground.

"Zoey is also on her way over. Can't get too relaxed! Raphael, a little help."

Kevin watched as the turtle walked over and held his arm out. Claire used his arm as if it was a bar in order to properly stretch her legs.

Master Splinter saw the father staring.

"I must be honest, my son cannot say no to your daughter. He never protests when she asks for help and tries his best to be there for her."

The man nodded as Claire and Raphael both started doing pushups.

"I'm going to drop off the puppies," Donna Hicks said. "Then I'll run to the Sal Val and then the grocery store. Anything anyone wants in particular?"

"What's for dinner?" Claire asked.

"I was thinking of just having us make mini pizzas-"

"I love you, Mom!" Mikey shouted hugging her. "Can I get shrimp and sardines?!"

"No shrimp, sweetie," she said patting his head. "Kevin is deathly allergic to shellfish."

The boys each asked for a few things, like Donnie asking for some ramen and Leonardo asking for some popcorn, and then Mrs. Hicks left with Mr. Hicks.

Zoey showed up a few minutes later, wearing a workout leotard like Claire, with a duffel bag and backpack.

"Zoey-chan!" Donatello said as he rushed over to her.

He kissed her quickly and took her bags for her.

"How was your first-"

Donatello picked her up and hugged her tightly. Japanese words of adoration slipped out of his mouth.

"I missed you too," she said in-between kisses. "My parents nearly refused to let me leave the house. I had to tell them you guys were here but it was hard trying to convince them to wait to meet you. "

"We can figure that out later. Let's start training."

* * *

"Okay, so he isn't the worst boy she could be dating..."

"Kevin, he's a sweet boy. Have you seen the way he plays with that pet turtle of his? It's cute."

"I have to admit, he handled the grunt work I gave him like it was nothing. He carried whatever I asked him to and he did it without complaining. Hell, I don't even think it was heavy to him."

"Those boys are a lot tougher than I thought. I'm just scared that this new world of mutants Claire and Zoey got themselves wrapped up in will hurt them."

Kevin thought about how Raphael treated his daughter.

"Raphael seems to be capable of protecting her from that stuff."

* * *

Once the turtles saw Donna pulling out the ingredients to make the pizzas, they all rushed in to help and learn how to do it themselves.

Claire and Zoey enjoyed watching the boys having fun making their own personalized pizzas. Mikey kept trying to add ingredients he thought would go well with the dough but Mrs. Hicks had to keep hitting his hand with a wooden spoon.

He would sometimes grumble and whine but Mrs. Hicks tried showing him better ways to experiment with creating new dishes.

"Zoey-chan," Donatello called out. "After dinner, would you want to watch a movie with me?"

"That sounds great."

She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," Don said blushing.

"Daisuki!"

"Hey! You've been practicing!"

Donatello was happy Zoey was trying so hard to learn this new language.

Claire had to do a double-take. Those two had already said _that _to each other? It was hard enough to get a compliment out of Raphael if other people were around.

She looked over right as Mikey threw a handful of flour at Raphael. The older brother was about to strike back but Michelangelo hid behind his "Mom" as he was now referring to Mrs. Hicks.

Raphael didn't seem like the kind of guy who would ever say he loved anything besides Spike. It wasn't Claire was in a hurry to hear it or anything. She wasn't even sure if she could say she loved Raphael yet. But with the turtle being as thick-headed as he was, would he ever?

Zoey was counting in Japanese to demonstrate her practice to Donatello when she noticed Claire had a quizzical expression on her face. Her best friend looked like she had a thousand questions but only knew four answers.

She would have to talk to her later when they were alone.

"Sono Choushi! Great job," Don said kissing her lips. "You're picking it up very well."

Claire snapped back to reality.

"Of course. Zoey's practically a sponge when it comes to new information. Except when it comes to anything that involves writing."

Zoey laughed.

"I'm not a writer, I've never been. Starting and finishing paragraphs have always been my weaknesses."

* * *

Minutes later, when the pizzas were done and the table was set, everyone sat down for dinner.

"These are so soft," Claire said happily. "This reminds me of that one place we went to in Brooklyn-"

"With the sign?" Zoey finished.

"And the weird statue outside!"

The girls laughed as Claire's parents shook their heads. Sometimes it was hard to believe the two weren't sisters instead of friends.

"We never asked, how did you and Claire become friends?" Donatello asked.

"My parents had me in a gymnastics studio from when I was super small. Everyone kind of knew me because of my sisters. One day, this little brunette shows up looking like she had no idea what to do or what to say. She tried to make friends but she had this nervous stutter. I asked what her name was and all she could do was stumble on her words. CeeCee was what I started calling her because that's what I thought her name was."

"I thought it was a cute nickname," Mrs. Hicks said. "Soon the three of us started calling her that."

"After that, we just clicked. Fate, destiny, whatever you call it-"

"Shh," Leonardo whispered interrupting. "Did anyone hear that?"

Everyone was quiet but only the turtles and Master Splinter heard the sounds of tire tracks on gravel.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

Mr. Hicks grabbed his gun and looked out the closest window.

"Oh, Zoey were your folks planning on picking you up?"

She stood up.

"No, I rode my bike here."

"Boys, go hide upstairs," Claire said pulling Mikey away from his pizza.

A knock was heard at the door but the door quickly opened afterwards.

"Hello!" Rachel Carrel shouted walking inside. "Sorry to intrude but we couldn't wait any more!"

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

The turtles and Master Splinter listened from Claire's bedroom.

"We wanted to meet Donatello! You told us he was here with his family!"

The Hicks all started sweating nervously.

"Y-You just missed them."

"They went to town to grab some...uh..." Mr. Hicks said trying to think of a lie.

"Milk!" Claire shouted. "For breakfast tomorrow!"

"Oh, ok. We can just wait here for them."


	4. Avoiding Detection

**Chapter 47**

**Hi! **I hope you guys all like this next part! Please remember to** review and favorite!** It would mean the world to me!

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Donatello quietly screamed.

"Calm down."

Leonardo tried putting a hand on his brother's shoulder but Don moved out of the way.

"They want to meet me! My clothes are all in the barn!"

He went over to the window but, when he tried to open it, it squeaked loudly.

"What was that?" Mrs. Carrel asked. "Is someone upstairs?"

Claire panicked.

"N-No! There must be some wind outside. You know how there is a snowstorm coming soon!"

Donatello closed the window. There was no way he could open the window enough to fit out without making any noise.

"We'll need to distract them somehow and let you go outside."

Mikey looked outside.

"Hey! A zip line! We can zip across if we get to the roof!"

Donatello peered over his brother's shoulder.

"That's a clothesline, Mikey. You hang wet clothes on it to make them dry..."

"Oh...my bad."

"Maybe they have an attic and we can sneak out through a window there. Maybe they aren't as squeaky."

The four turtles tried to exit the room, Master Splinter deciding to just try and hide in the room for as long as possible, but every third step would make a noise on the old floor.

"Are you sure no one is upstairs?" Mr. Carrel said.

The turtles rushed back towards the room. They stood outside the door, trying to eavesdrop and formulate a plan.

"Why is this house so noisy?!" Donatello grumbled.

"It's an older home, no way around it."

"You'll have to just go out the front door," Raphael said.

"Is that a turtle?!"

The turtles tensed up and panicked.

The Hicks family and Zoey looked over and saw Spike walking across the living room.

"Yes! One of our fosters!" Mrs. Hicks said going over to pick it up.

Mrs. Carrel beat her to the turtle.

"He's so cute! Poor little guy, where was he?"

"Must've been someone's pet," Claire said freaking out. "They probably didn't want to leave it but couldn't take it with them."

Rachel Carrel smiled.

"Now that the kids are all older, I have been wanting a pet. How about I take him off your hands?"

"What?!" Claire and Raphael said in unison.

"I-I actually might take him back to New York with me! I like turtles!"

"But you guys aren't allowed pets according to your lease. You don't want to get in trouble with your landlord. And Howard is allergic to dogs so that takes them out of the equation."

Claire panicked.

"Forget this," Raphael said about to storm down the stairs.

Mikey and Leonardo held him back.

"We can't be seen, bro!"

"They're going to take Spike!"

"We'll get Donnie to the barn, have him run interference, and then we can grab Spike while they are distracted!"

Donatello was stressed out. He not only had to meet Zoey's parents but hide his appearance, distract them so his brother could save his pet, and get them to like him!

"What do I do?"

An idea finally popped up.

* * *

"Where on earth did they go for that milk? Wisconsin?"

"Hopefully they'll be back soon."

Claire and Zoey's phones went off. The girls read the messages and understood the plan.

"Hey, why don't we show everyone our pictures from the dance?"

"Yes!" Claire said thankful for the plan.

Claire and Zoey crowded the Carrels and Mrs. Hicks looked up the staircase. She motioned the boys to go and all four turtles hurried out the front door.

"All right, we have three pairs of jeans, Raph's jacket-"

"Why didn't I get one?" Mikey whined.

"Shut it. Two sweatshirts."

Donatello grabbed a pair of jeans, the Polytechnic sweatshirt, and his hat and scarf.

"Damn! Where are the boots? I can't walk in with these!" he shouted pointing to his toes.

"They've got to be here somewhere."

The turtles looked all over the barn.

Raphael groaned.

"They're in the Lair! Remember you complained about the smell and washed them?" he said looking at Leo.

"I-I'm sorry, Don. They stunk!"

"We live in a sewer, everything stinks!"

"We'll just wrap up our feet the best we can."

* * *

The front door opened and three figures came in.

Claire went to the door and saw Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello, covered in hats, scarves, and normal clothes. Their feet were covered in bandages.

"Thank goodness you boys are back. Did you get the milk?"

Leonardo stumbled for words but recovered quickly.

"They ran out of the 2% and you know how Father gets when he has whole milk."

Donatello took a deep breath and walked over to Zoey's parents.

"You must be Zoey's Mom and Dad. My name is Donatello, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Donatello bowed and Dr. and Mrs. Carrel did the same. The parents assumed it was because the boy's father was Japanese.

"Same here, but why don't you take off the winter gear? It must be warm in here for all of that."

"Well, we were outside for a while so we are still cold."

"Where are your shoes?" Mrs. Carrel asked pointing at his feet.

"There was a lot of mud outside and all of our shoes were covered," Raphael said walking over to Claire. "We wouldn't want to track it all in the house."

Howard Carrel thought something was up with the boys.

"But we want to take a picture of you and Zoey together and if you're all bundled up we won't be able to tell it's you!"

Zoey was starting to get mad. Her father was pulling a whole "detective" act to get what he wanted.

"Dad, maybe I don't want a picture."

Raphael went over to Rachel Carrel and saw Spike in her hands.

"And I was actually planning on giving this guy a nice little soak."

The mother pulled the little turtle back.

"That's okay. I was actually thinking of keeping the turtle so I will when I get home."

Leonardo was panicking. Master Splinter was right: no plan ever survives contact with the enemy...or in this case humans.

He tried to calm himself down but it was hard to breathe with the scarf so wrapped around his face. Leo loosened it a slight bit before taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Why don't we all sit down? It's getting late and I'm sure everyone's tired."

Raphael was pissed that this woman came in and swiped up his pet and Donatello was scared of Dr. Carrel's questioning stare.

"Y-Yes," Mrs. Hicks said bringing out a plate full of cookies. "In the living room!"

Everyone started walking in expect for Howard. He grabbed Donatello's hat and ripped it off.

"W-What?"

There was no hiding a green head from Howard's eyes. The brothers looked at each other quickly before Howard pulled his daughter and Rachel over to him.

"Donna, call the police!" he shouted pulling out his own cell phone.

Leonardo went over and tried to grab the phone.

"Please, don't."

Howard held the phone away.

"You...you aren't human! You're aliens! Those spaceships were yours that attacked innocent people in New York!"

Zoey flinched. Her father never screamed. Even when Courtney had broken her first phone after only a few hours.

"F-Father, calm down. I can explain."

Donatello took off his scarf and his brothers did the same.

"We aren't aliens...we're...mutants."

Rachel Carrel was breathing was erratic. Spike nearly fell out of her hands but Claire took him.

"Can't-can't breathe."

"Mom," Zoey said sitting her mom into the closest chair. "Relax."

Her mom's hands were twitching and Zoey could feel her heart racing. Zoey went over to the bookshelf and knocked out an entire shelf-full of books.

"You're having a panic attack, Mom. Just calm down and organize these alphabetically."

Leonardo used force to remove the cell phone from Howard's hand. Raphael took back Spike and put him on his shoulder. Donatello's face was filled with anguish as Howard kept screaming at Kevin Hicks to grab his gun as well as accuse the man of having his mind taken over by the "invaders."

Zoey knew her mom sometimes had panic attacks and it helped to have her try to take her mind off of it to calm her down but she needed the cause to get out of the room; which killed her because it was her boyfriend and his brothers.

"Guys, please wait in the barn."

Master Splinter came down from the steps, hearing the screaming between the two men and wanted to protect his sons.

"Sensei..." Donatello said walking over.

Splinter was devastated at the look on his son's face. The young turtle had known not everyone would be accepting of he and his brothers but it didn't make the pain lessen at all.

"Take your brothers to the barn. I will come out when it is time for you to come back."

* * *

It was at least an hour before Master Splinter came out to the barn with Claire.

"Wh-where's Zoey?" Donatello asked.

"Her parents took her home," Claire said with a strain on her voice. "They're...they aren't going to let her come here anymore...or New York."

* * *

**I know this wasn't my best written chapter but it was difficult to try and word it the way I wanted. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Zoey Speaks with Her Parents

**Chapter 48**

**Hi! **Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue to do so for me and I DO NOT OWN TMNT!

* * *

"They can't do that!" Mikey shouted. "Zoey's the only one who ever tries my cooking!"

Donatello sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Oh God."

Raphael went over to Claire.

"What happened?"

"Her parents didn't handle the situation well. Thank goodness Master Splinter was there because both my dad and Zoey's broke out in a fistfight."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah but her parents are just too shook up. Zoey said she's going to make sure they don't tell anyone but there's no telling if they will change their minds."

Master Splinter went over to Donatello.

"My son, calm down."

"Sensei, I could almost feel the hatred pouring off of him. Her mom was terrified of me. I've ruined everything. And now Zoey might now come back to New York? All she talks about is going to Polytech. It will devastate her if she can't go back...and me."

"You need to stay focused and calm. Let us all meditate and we can discuss what we should do after we clear our minds."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I thought you said he was a nice boy."

"Mom, he is nice! You guys didn't give him a chance."

"He's green! There's no way you slipped that into a conversation with us! How dare you try to lie to us all this time and think we wouldn't catch on?"

Zoey looked between both of her parents. They looked incredibly disappointed in her. It was just a relief that her sisters weren't back yet. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"I know. It's just...stuff in New York became complicated really quickly after we met Raphael. At first, I thought aliens and mutants were all just comic book nonsense. It was just fantasy someone made up because they were really creative. Then, when we met them, it just felt like destiny or something. I want to study bio-medical engineering and I run into actual mutated creatures and humans? Master Splinter was just like you, Dad. He was a normal man living a normal life when he went down an alley and everything changed."

The young girl pulled over her laptop and pulled up heavily encrypted files on her computer.

"I've been studying all of them from the moment we met them. Sketches, blood work, DNA analysis, it's scary how valuable this all is to science. One day, this ooze stuff could be used to cure someone's paralysis or cancer! The problem is the laws of physics in the Kraang universe is different than ours."

"This-this is bullshit!" Howard shouted pacing the room. "You can't honestly think this is normal and okay! I feel like I need to put my own daughter in an asylum!"

"Go ahead, but that doesn't change the fact that everyone in New York City saw alien spaceships and some were even "abducted." Humans have been trying for years to make contact with other advanced species and races! They are out there. Why can't you just try to talk to Donatello and his brothers?"

She started showing pictures of each of the turtles.

"Mikey is really funny and is the clown of the group. Leonardo is incredibly loyal and dedicated to his ninjutsu. Raphael is super protective of his brothers and tries to be the tough guy of the group. And Don...Don is just like me. He's smarter than everyone around him and sometimes gets told to shut up when he starts ranting, just like me."

Howard and Rachel listened as Zoey continued. Their bodies looked less tense and appeared they were taking her words to heart.

"I love the fact that I was able to skip a grade but some kids at school, like the ones who struggle with four other students to be valedictorian, they treat me different. I'm in the top 10% of the class, I get along with mostly everyone, and I'm great at gymnastics, and if I say one thing out of line, they gang up on me a little. That's why I like the Science Club because they treat me like I'm normal."

"You are normal..." Mrs. Carrel said putting her hand on her daughter's knee.

"And so are the boys, if you guys would just look past their appearance."

* * *

Donatello and Claire were depressed most of the next day. Mikey was trying to cheer them up by teaching the two remaining puppies to roll over and play dead but it didn't work. Raphael wanted to talk in private with Claire, but her parents were now carefully monitoring the couple's alone time.

The "We miss Zoey" fan club was sitting in the dining room of the house, since Mikey and Raphael were watching television in the living room. Master Splinter was trying to meditate upstairs in Claire's room and Mr. and Mrs. Hicks were cleaning the kitchen.

"Guys, cheer up," Leonardo said walking over to them. "We have our chores and training done for the day. Why don't we think of something fun to do?"

Claire sighed. She missed Zoey already. What was going to happen if her parents really didn't let her come back with Claire to New York? Zoey really was like the sister Claire never had.

Donatello was half-tempted to locate the Carrel house and kidnap his sweet angel. Without Zoey, it felt like he was only half there. He couldn't even put his heart into morning training, making his form was awful.

"Sorry, Leo. I miss Zoey-chan too much."

Donna Hicks went over and hugged her daughter.

"Sweetie, everything will be okay. The Carrels will come around in time. We just need to give them space. Besides, your father still needs to apologize to Howard so-"

"I heard that!" the man shouted walking in. "I don't have to do anything! He tried to tell me I needed to put my child in a mental hospital!"

"Kevin, stop."

"Dad, Mom, relax!"

Claire's phone went off. It was a text message from Zoey.

_My parents are a little better today but is there any way we could all meet up tonight at your place? My dad's going to say he's sorry to your dad too...whether he likes it or not!_

"Okay, Zoey and her parents are going to come tonight."

"Yes!" Donatello shouted jumping up for joy.

Donna Hicks sighed.

"I'm getting tired of cooking. You boys mind if I just order something?"

Mikey went over and hugged her.

"Pizza! Please, Mommy!"

Master Splinter appeared from the stairs, went over to Michelangelo, and pulled him off the woman.

"You had pizza last night."

"Aw! But-but pizza!"


	6. Meeting 2

**Chapter 49**

Hi everyone! I just want to thank all the new followers and favorites! It really does help my writing, since I see people actually seem to like this story! Here's the newest chapter. I know the second season has started (I actually like this plot-line they have set up!) but that won't be incorporated for another few chapters. **Review and follow!**

* * *

From the moment the Carrels walked in the door, everyone in the house knew this second meeting wasn't going to be easy. The first thing that happened was Zoey and Claire made their fathers apologize to each other and shake hands.

Both men had been friends for years and it didn't take long for them to go right back to normal.

Rachel Carrel didn't have a panic attack but was still very nervous around the turtles and kept quiet.

"We just hope, now that we're being honest with you about who we are," Leonardo said. "Maybe we can start all over. The last thing we wanted was to lie to you but...as you can see, we didn't have much choice."

Howard Carrel took a deep breath and put his hand on the side of his head.

"This is just really difficult for us to take in. If it wasn't for the evidence on Zoey's laptop, I would've sent her right to a hospital. But the data is all there and time-coded so I know you aren't the aliens that invaded the city."

Donatello looked across the room at Zoey. She had kept her eyes on her father the entire time. He understood that she didn't want to step out of line because it may have kept her from coming back to New York.

Right now, he wanted to hold her in his arms and just feel her close but he knew that wasn't going to help the situation right now.

"Why don't us parents just go out and have dinner elsewhere? Uh, I mean...Sorry Hamato."

Master Splinter smiled at Kevin. It was nice of the man to invite "all" the parents. The sensei felt blessed that the man had thought of him like an ordinary man, not a rat monster, even going so far as to call the man by his human name.

"That is fine. I may find an area in the woods to meditate. It is a nice night out."

The turtles felt happy for their sensei. He usually had to stay in the sewer, especially after the Shredder came to New York. Now, he was actually going outside and even tried on some of Kevin's clothes in order to ride Cole for a little bit.

And the fresh air seemed to be helping Splinter be more relaxed and calm.

As soon as Zoey and Claire's parents left, Donatello went over and picked up Zoey.

"Zoey-chan!"

Zoey laughed as the purple-masked turtle held her close. She snuggled into his chest, relieved her parents agreed to come.

The remaining turtles knew they should leave so Raphael took Claire's hand and pulled her outside.

Mikey and Leonardo followed Master Splinter to the woods, since both turtles actually made a game out of fighting on the top of trees, just like the old ninja stories Master Splinter used to tell them.

Donatello cupped Zoey's face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you," she giggled as he moved to nuzzle the top of her head. "But we aren't completely safe yet."

Donatello pulled back and looked at her with a confused expression.

"My parents are still very unsure of everything and tomorrow they want to watch you guys train and practice. When I told them about your ninjutsu, they didn't believe me!"

The turtle kissed her forehead before he kissed her lips.

"It is pretty unique circumstances that we were raised by a mutant rat-man who was a master of martial arts."

* * *

Raphael and Claire went to the barn to check on the horses. The little foal was excited to have company. Cole was getting better being around people but only Kevin and Master Splinter were allowed to ride him.

Ice was a sweetheart and seemed to be itching to ride on some trails.

There was something Claire had been meaning to ask Raphael about for a while.

"Hey, you know you can always be honest with me right?"

"Yeah," he said holding his hand out for the foal to nuzzle. "Why?"

"How do you think about Donatello and Zoey? Have you noticed how close they are?"

"Please, I'm surprised the Kraang don't know with how they're always saying "I love you." It's kind of nauseating."

Claire's smile dropped a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. It's annoying to have to hear that all around you. Half of the time I want to smack Don upside the head and tell him to stop."

"But don't you think it's kind of cute how they love each other so much?"

"No. It shows how much of a little pansy he is. And the way he's always all over her makes me gag! There's no need for them to say it every five minutes!"

Raphael looked over and saw Claire looked a little sad. He went over and held her hand.

"Look, it's not that I don't like being affectionate like they are. It's just I rather us be alone when I'm like that."

Claire put on a fake smile. There was no need to worry Raphael anymore than he already was.

"Of course, Mr. Macho Man. Don't worry about it. I just get a little jealous of all the affection Zoey gets!"

Raphael blushed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'll try to do a little better, okay? I promise."

Claire rested her head in the crook of his neck. While it would be nice to get a little more affection from Raphael, it wasn't exactly what she was trying to talk to him about.


	7. Raphael Observes

**Chapter 50**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

The following day, after the morning chores were done, the Carrels were called back to the house. Master Splinter was actually looking forward to having the parents see what strong sons he had.

Mikey was playing with the cats, who were now becoming accustomed to the turtles and being more sociable. Of course, the remaining two pit bull puppies became jealous and demanded attention.

"Don't worry, guys, I have enough love for all of you!"

Leonardo was finishing sweeping the floor when he saw Mikey wasn't helping get the space ready for training. He went over to the youngest turtle.

"You should be getting ready for training, not fooling around with the cats."

Mikey held up an orange cat that he named Tabitha.

"Look at these eyes and tell me you don't melt!"

The cat had an indifferent look but was trying to get out of the awkward hold.

Leonardo looked at his brother, shook his head, and went back to sweeping the floor. There seemed to be something off about the blue-masked turtle; he would sometimes stare off in the distance or keep busy with a task for much longer than was needed.

Donatello was a little nervous as he practiced his jabs with his staff. He wanted to do well and impress Zoey's parents; if he could show them that he was a strong fighter, maybe they would like that he could protect Zoey no matter what situation.

Raphael, who was feeding Spike, was planning on observing Donatello and Zoey together to get a better idea of what Claire wanted. The red-masked turtle wasn't used to showing emotions openly if it wasn't anger. But, if it made Claire happy, he'd try.

Once the Carrels, Hicks, and girls were sitting inside the barn, Master Splinter started training. The boys started with stretching, push-ups and squats, and a few forms before the sensei broke them into pairs. Each pair was going to spar without weapons inside a small circle Master Splinter had made around the turtles. The sensei explained it was to be able to fight in a small area and not becoming dependent on long-range fighting.

Leonardo was going to fight Donatello and Michelangelo was facing Raphael.

Both girls were excited for their parents to see what the boys were capable of.

Donatello started the fight by jumping in the air and trying to land a kick at Leonardo's head. Leo spun around until he was behind Donatello and tried to kick the brother's shell. However, Don was able to duck to the ground and roll to the edge of the circle. Leonardo, hoping to catch the Don off-guard, went to strike his brother's shoulder but Don was able to block perfectly and deflect the attack.

"Wow," the Carrels uttered.

The fights were happening very quickly and it was hard to sometimes see each and every blow.

"They really do know martial arts."

"Anyone in any dojo in New York would be jealous of their skills," Zoey said proudly.

Claire sighed as Raphael relentlessly attacked his brother.

Mikey had teased Raphael that night by hiding Spike in the laundry room of the house. The red-masked turtle searched for an hour inside the barn and house before overturning the basket and finding his pet.

Now, Raphael was using this as an excuse for revenge but it was at a bad time.

"He's being so mean to poor Mikey..." Mrs. Hicks said.

"Mom, they're just sparing."

Mikey jumped out of the circle and tried to run for cover, but Raphael was able to grab him and put him into a headlock.

"Raph! I said I was sorry! Let me go!"

Claire face-palmed. Her parents knew Raphael was a bit rough, but there was no way Claire wasn't going to have a talk later.

* * *

After training, Dr. and Mrs. Carrel had to prepare for a quick trip to Philadelphia. Claire was excited because that meant Zoey was going to stay with her family for a little while, since her parents knew it was unfair to ask the teenager to be home alone for a few days.

Donatello was by the Carrel's car, saying bye to Zoey.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Zoey said kissing Donatello on the cheek. "Would you boys want to watch a movie when I get back? My parents got me some new ones!"

"Sure," he said nuzzling her face with his. "Sounds fun."

Raphael, who was hiding by the house, watched the gesture and shuttered.

It was too mushy for him to do around his brothers. There had to be something Zoey and Don did that Raphael wouldn't mind doing with Claire.

He just had to keep watching and find it.

* * *

During the movie, Raphael tried his best to imitate Donatello and Zoey. Raphael, Claire, and Leo sat on the couch while Donatello and Zoey sat on the floor in front of them and Mikey sat in the recliner.

They were watching an action movie called _Olympus Has Fallen _and the boys were really into it. At exciting parts, sometimes the girls would jump. Donatello would put his arm around Zoey and pulled her close. Raphael would hesitantly do the same but then his arm would get numb and he would pull it back.

A problem was when Donatello would whisper something in Zoey's ear and make her laugh. Raphael had no idea what to do or say but would try his best to compliment Claire or make a comment about the movie.

Claire wasn't oblivious and, after the third attempt of making small talk, noticed Raphael was trying to do whatever Donatello did.

"Hey, you don't have to try so hard, you know?" she whispered to him. "I don't expect you to be exactly like Donatello. That's why I l-like you so much. Heck, if I wanted to date someone like your brother, I would date him."

Raphael's eyes turned white and he growled towards Don.

Claire put her hand on his plastron.

"I'm dating you because I love the way you are. I'm not interested in anyone else."

Raphael's eye color came back and, with a sigh of relief, smiled down at her.

"Thanks. I don't think I could keep up with the mushy-ness any longer."

Mikey threw a handful of popcorn at them.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to watch this!"

Claire stuck her tongue out at him.

"Better watch yourself or I'll tell Mom about who really ate all of her cookies."


	8. Important!

Hi everyone! Kind of a huge announcement! Morigami27 has asked to illustrate my story "You're the best" and "This is My Chance!" manga-style! She has the title page done and I am so excited to see what will come next! It would mean the world to me if you guys could go on her Deviantart page and watch as she completes her pieces!

.com

Thank you so much Morigami27 for doing this, it really does make me incredibly happy and blessed!


	9. Snow!

**Chapter 51**

**Hi everyone! **Please check out both Morigami27 's Deviantart page as well as Evadne98! Both have said that they will do pieces about my story so I am excited to see what is next!

* * *

"Hey, Holly! Thanks for agreeing to talk with me. I'm kind of lost on this one part."

Claire was in her room on her laptop. The morning was crisp and chilly after the snowstorm came in the middle of the night. There was a physics book next to her and on her screen was an open webcam chat. On it was a girl the same age as her with very short brown hair, barely to her ears, with thick glasses and very delicate features. She was wearing a yellow shirt with the symbol for pi on it.

"N-no problem. Are you and Zoey safe?"

"Yeah, we went back home to PA for a bit. What about you?"

"I went with Mom to visit my grandpa in Boston. It was a long car ride."

Claire smiled before the girls started talking about the project. It wasn't too hard to do but very time consuming. At least she had Holly, who loved all kinds of sciences. The only problem was Holly was incredibly shy and nervous. During class, Holly would try to sit close to the door, in order to make a quick getaway and avoid talking to people in the hallways.

Zoey was the only one who was able to talk to Holly, since they were the only two girls in the Science Club.

* * *

While Claire was upstairs on the computer, the boys were staring out of the living room window as the snow continued to fall. Being in the sewer, they had never seen snow before, only dirty slush. Each boy had a look of wonder as they talked about it. Mr. Hicks had plowed out the driveway to let him go to meet a client but had left the house already. Mrs. Hicks' school had a snow day and let her stay at home for the day.

"It's so white."

"It looks like marshmallows! Do you think it's fluffy?"

"No way, snow is actually atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals. It's probably hard...maybe?"

Raphael was anxiously waiting for Claire to come downstairs, since she wanted to play out in the snow with the boys.

Zoey was at the kitchen table with Donna Hicks, finishing up snow gear alterations for the boys. Since they were cold-blooded, the pair wanted to make sure the boys wouldn't get sick.

"Is it done yet?" Leonardo asked excited as he rushed into the kitchen.

Zoey snipped the last piece of thread off of a large pair of snow pants.

"Almost. You guys all have to try these on before you can go out."

"Claire! Hurry up!"

The girl laughed as she heard her boyfriend, with a tone of excitement in his voice, call her.

"Sorry, Holly. I have to go. Can we pick this up tomorrow or something?"

"Sure. See you."

Claire came downstairs and started snickering. Each boy was bundled up like they were going dog-sledding in the Arctic as opposed to just going outside. They were wearing big boots, snow pants, hoodies, thick winter coats, gloves, scarves, and wool caps. She knew they needed to be kept very warm since they were cold-blooded but they all looked adorable.

"Are you ready?" Raph asked her as she tied up her tall black boots.

He handed Claire her red pea coat and opened the front door.

Each turtle stood on the front porch and stared at the ground. Claire and Zoey each ran passed the boys and went to the barn.

"Y-You go first, brave leader," Raphael said to Leo.

"No. Mikey. I order you to!"

Mikey gulped before stepping onto the ground. He heard the crunch underneath his foot and hesitantly tried walking. It wasn't slippery like the sewers got in winter.

The turtle reached down and picked some up in his hand.

"It is fluffy!" he shouted throwing it into the air.

The remaining turtles all started walking in the snow. When they felt more comfortable, each of the boys started playing with it, like throwing it into the air and laying in it.

"It's so soft!" Leo shouted as he laid in it.

Suddenly, the two little pit bull puppies rushed over and started licking him.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Claire and Zoey laughed and crouched to the ground. Both girls grabbed a bundle of snow and compacted it into a ball.

"What are you-" Donatello started before he was cut off by a snowball to the face.

"Snowballs!" Claire shouted throwing one at Raph.

He dodged it and leaned down to try to make a snowball, but his was sloppy.

The girls spent a few minutes, teaching the boys how to make the perfect snowball. Mikey had an evil gleam in his eye.

"This might be better than water balloons!"

* * *

While the teens were starting the turtles' first snowball fight, Master Splinter was at the stable with Mrs. Hicks, setting Cole up for a ride. The large horse seemed to trust the rat and allowed the man to stay with him and even brush him. Mrs. Hicks hoped maybe this bond would allow Hamato to be able to ride him. The rat was able to jump onto the horse without any problem and, after Donna made sure the horse's shoes were okay, told him where to go.

"All right, I have a trail marked behind the house. It's enough to give him a good walk but it's wooded enough so no one will see you."

She pulled out her cell phone and gave it to him.

"If anything happens, keep this on your side and call 'Kevin.' It's his phone and we'll come right out and find you."

Hamato nodded. Back in Japan, he used to ride horses and looked forward to doing it again.

"Will you be okay by yourself? I can try to saddle up Ice-"

"Thank you, Donna-san. I will be fine."

Hamato had his hood up, just in case anyone was out, but had to admit this trip may have been what he and his sons needed for years.

The rat took a deep breath as he entered the forest. Fresh air was better than he remembered, compared to the sewer and polluted air of New York.

In the distance, he could hear his sons shouting at one another and having fun. The way his sons were able to enjoy themselves, without fear of someone spotting them, made the man smile. Hamato would have loved to have his sons be able to go wherever they wanted or do whatever made them happy, but knew it would be impossible at times.

The man was thankful that the boys had made such great human friends that they were able to experience life with. The girls made the boys feel normal. Sure, it was hard to miss the fact that they were mutants, but the girls were able to look past that and see the remarkable sons he had raised and loved.

A part of Splinter wondered if one day, a girl would hurt one of his sons, especially the two who were romantically involved with his sons. Would his sons be all right? Would they be able to trust humans again?

The horse started walking a faster pace but seemed to enjoy the colder air.

And the parents of the girls were better adults than some people he met in Japan. They welcomed he and his sons into their home and acted as if the boys had been raised there.

While part of Splinter enjoyed the idea of he and the boys moving out of New York and staying here, he knew he could never make that happen. If the Shredder was to find out that the turtles and sensei had abandoned New York, there was no doubt the man would search the world for him.

And the chance that he could find his daughter was too overwhelming to ignore.

Splinter wanted to rush back, find her, and clear up whatever lies Saki had told her.

* * *

It was quite a while before Master Splinter returned to the home. He put Cole back in the stable and went back inside, where his four sons had their feet in large tubs of warm water. Each boy also had a blanket around them while Zoey and Claire started to bring in cups of hot chocolate.

"What happened?" Splinter asked.

"Cold-blooded animals and snow don't mix well," Leonardo said shivering.


	10. A Serene Place

**Chapter 52**

Hi everyone! Just a reminder to check out Morigami27's page and Evadne98's page on Deviantart! Eva posted a picture of Claire and Zoey and Morigami posted the first page! I'm so excited to see more! **Review, Follow, and Favorite! **I do not own TMNT!

* * *

Once Mrs. Hicks' school was out for winter break, the mother was able to be home more and more. Zoey's parents had also returned and, while they were still hesitant about the boys, they trusted Zoey enough to come over for a few hours each day.

Zoey had even gotten an email from a company she sent an essay to and had won a $500 scholarship. The girl wouldn't stop thanking Claire over and over again for her help. While Zoey was in 11th grade, she knew her college education would be more than 4 years and may be too expensive unless she made sure to try to get as many scholarships as she could.

With Donna Hicks being home more, she was able to tell there was something on the blue-masked turtle's mind. He would sometimes stare at his dinner longer than it took to eat it. And then when Mikey was trying to prank everyone, Leo didn't even mind when his metal sword had been switched out with wood.

It was time to get up for morning chores so Mrs. Hicks went up to Claire's room.

"Sweetie," Donna Hicks said walking in. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Claire grumbled hiding under blankets.

"Don't worry, the chores aren't bad today. We just have to gather up the animals for an adoption fair in town today."

"That's good," Claire said before yawning.

"But, while I'm in town, can you see if you can talk to Leo?"

"Leo?" Claire said poking her head out. "Why?"

"Something seems wrong and I'm just concerned. Now that the snow is gone, I was hoping you all could set up the Christmas decorations. Maybe find time to talk to him then?"

"Sure, Mom."

Mrs. Hicks kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That's my girl."

* * *

During breakfast, Mrs. Hicks explained that she would be taking the five cats and puppies into town for an adoption fair, Since Christmas was only a few days away, the local shelter hoped some people would pass the fair an adopt a pet as a present for someone.

"What about the horses?" Don asked as his brother noisily ate their food.

"Well, the foal needs to stay with its mother until May so we will keep those two until then. As for Cole, it's harder to place horses but he's a good boy."

"We aren't keeping him..." Kevin Hicks muttered.

Claire laughed. Her mom would always figure out some way to get what she wants.

"And you guys are in for a treat today. We're going for the tree today!"

All four brothers stopped eating.

"A tree?" Leo asked. "Like a real Christmas tree?"

Claire nodded.

The boys all jumped up and rushed to get their coats, pants, and other outside gear.

Master Splinter chuckled.

"My sons never had an entirely real tree in the sewer. I tried one year, but there was an accident with a candle. Since then, we've only had a small artificial one I found in the garbage one day. As you can tell, they are very excited."

* * *

The four turtles, Splinter, Claire, and Kevin Hicks all went to the forest for the perfect tree. The turtles were getting used to the multiple layers of clothes and actually enjoyed being out in the open. Each man had an ax, but the boys insisted on bringing their weapons.

The air was cool and crisp and snow still covered the ground, creating a crunch under everyone's boots. Master Splinter's feet were too large for shoes but the rat wrapped them tightly to protect them.

"Around here, there are really nice Eastern white pine trees. I hope you boys don't mind it being in the barn but the needles get everywhere in the house."

"We don't!" Raph said a little too quickly.

Each turtle was looking forward to getting a real tree.

"Claire," Don said going over to her. "Can we put popcorn and berries on it? I read online that's what they used to do in Europe to help the birds survive the harsh winters."

"I-I mean we can do strings of popcorn but usually we just used the ornaments we have in the attic."

Claire looked over at Leo. She knew she had to get him alone in order for him to be open with her.

"Why don't we try spreading out? You know cover more ground to find the best tree?"

Kevin Hicks and Donatello started walking deeper into the woods. Mikey found a tall tree and started climbing it.

"I bet I'll find the best one!"

"Michelangelo, careful up there!" Master Splinter warned.

Mikey chuckled and jumped to the next tree. Some of the trees seemed as tall as skyscrapers!

Raphael glanced at Claire.

"You're up to somethin' aren't you?"

She smiled.

"How could you tell?"

He went over and raised his hand to her face. He flicked her nose with his finger.

"Your nose scrunches up when your head is brewing with ideas. I'll back off and let you do whatever your planning."

Raphael disappeared into the trees, chasing after Mikey, letting Claire go over to Leo.

"Do you like being out here? In the woods? Or do you miss the city?"

A sadness came to Leo's eyes.

"I do miss the city...a lot."

"It seems like you miss something else."

Leo's breath hitched.

"You know we really should be looking for-"

Claire stepped in front of him.

"Leonardo...no one else is around. Just be honest with me!"

The turtle groaned.

"Fine...it's just...I'm really worried about Karai."

"The Foot Clan girl?"

"All of New York City was evacuated and I didn't see her after the Kraang invasion. What if she was hurt or maybe the Clan is leaving the city. What if I never see her again?"

"Leo, relax. If you want to see her again then just keep going on patrols. Just because we want something to happen doesn't mean it will. Part of it is we need to go after it ourselves. Sure, there is a chance you won't see her again."

Leonardo's face fell. His eyes were downcast and his heart clenched tightly.

"But there's another chance that the moment you guys are in the middle of your first patrol back, you'll run into her. You just need to try to let destiny lead you to where you need to be. All good things will happen in time."

Claire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Destiny brought me to Raphael that night after all."

* * *

Leonardo wandered the forest looking for his brothers but also trying to piece together his thoughts. It was true that he missed the city but he missed Karai far more. His brothers wouldn't understand how Leonardo felt about her. She was his polar opposite and yet somehow matched to him.

She was like fire and he was just a moth who, despite knowing the dangers of it, couldn't resist.

"Leo!" a voice shouted high above him.

Up the large hill ahead of him, he saw his three brothers up what seemed like a large tree. It had to have been one of the largest trees he had ever seen!

"What is this?" Leonardo said climbing up.

"It's a black oak tree. One of the tallest in the state."

"But that's not what we want you to see! Come up to the top with us!"

When Leo got there, he gasped. The view from the treetop overlooked a large, tree-filled valley covered in snow. It seemed like the brothers could see for miles.

Leonardo couldn't breathe. Instead of large buildings, bustling people, and noisy cars...it was natural...quiet.

Donatello looked over at his brother.

"We acted the same way. It's strange. Almost makes you tear up how untouched this place is. Not a single house to be seen or people."

Leo choked on his words.

"It's different seeing something like this up close instead of on your computer."

Leonardo and his brothers knew they wanted, and had to, to go back to the city. But...for a brief moment, each boy reveled in the idea that they could stay there, in that wild, open space, and never have to leave.

* * *

Claire was preparing dinner, since Mrs. Hicks wasn't home yet, as the boys, Master Splinter, and her father were setting up the Christmas lights on the outside of the house and barn.

The Christmas tree was set up in the middle of the barn, with popcorn-string, tinsel, and old ornaments covering it. Some of the ornaments Claire had made in elementary school and made the girl embarrassed for the boys to see them.

When the sound of a car came up to the house, Claire went out to see her mom.

"How was the adoption fair?"

Mrs. Hicks looked sad.

"We were able to find a lot of the animals good homes. All of the cats are gone."

The white puppy with black on its back and face jumped out of the car.

"Except for him...His brother was adopted but everyone wanted smaller pups..."

"Aw," Claire said kneeling down and petting him. "Poor guy."

"Did you start dinner? I see the Christmas decorations are up!"

Shouting could be heard from the barn. The two women and the puppy went over to see what the commotion was all about.

Michelangelo was hanging upside down from the roof of the barn, tangled in a string of icicle lights.

"Mikey, you dimwit we warned you!"

* * *

**DON'T GET MAD! **I am very aware people hate the LeRai couple but, the series keeps addressing it. In Follow the Leader, Don called Karai Leo's "girlfriend" which indicates Leo still has feelings for her. I am also against LeRai but I cannot just dismiss parts of the actual series. If I ignored it entirely, and something happens in the series, then I would have a harder time incorporating that. *whew* Sorry, everyone, but I just wanted to make myself clear on why this part was necessary! **Review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I was hoping that if I posted an update on this story, I could ask if some of you would follow and favorite Book 2! I only have a few followers and favorites on Book 2 and, not gonna lie, it does kind of lower my self-esteem. So if some of you guys would be awesome and follow and favorite Book 2 "this is my chance!" it would mean the world to me!


	12. Christmas and Returning Home

**Chapter 53**

**Thank you everyone! **I am so happy I had more follows and favorites! I wish I could have timed this a little closer to X-mas but I hop you all like this chapter! **Review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

Christmas day quickly came and everyone in the house was excited. Claire, her mom, and Zoey had made something special for the boys for Christmas and she couldn't wait to see if they liked them.

Once breakfast was done, the Hicks, Master Splinter, and the turtles all went to the barn. The lone puppy came over and started barking around Leo's leg, then going to Mikey's leg.

"I know," Mikey said cooing as he kneeled down. "We left you alone for an hour. I'm sorry."

Raphael went over to Spike, who had just woken up, and put the little turtle on his shoulder.

"Sorry for leaving you, Spike."

Several presents were under the tree. Master Splinter was sorry he couldn't construct presents for his sons and they too felt bad they couldn't make anything for him.

Claire had gotten her parents a few presents but the main ones were a name plate for her mom's desk at school and a set of cufflinks for her father with his initials on it. Her parents preferred to exchange presents later in the day on their "Christmas Movie Date Night."

Her parents had gotten her new clothes, a few new DVDs, and a brand new green and gold leotard with mesh sleeves.

"Thank you, thank you!" Claire said. "This is beautiful!"

The boys were playing with the little puppy and weren't paying much attention to the Hicks.

Donna Hicks went over and gave each of the boys a medium-sized box wrapped up in the same Santa print. She then went over and gave Master Splinter one with Christmas trees all over it.

"I know they aren't much but we just-"

The boys started ripping open their presents in excitement.

Each boy received a knitted scarf, each of their mask color.

"Claire, Zoey, and I spent the last few days knitting them while you boys were training. I hope you like them."

Donna had hoped the boys had liked them but when she saw each of their eyes light up, she knew they loved them.

"This is so nice," Mikey said wrapping it around his head and snuggling into it.

Raphael went over and nuzzled his face against Claire's.

"Thank you. I just feel bad I couldn't get you anything."

As Claire and Raphael talked, Mrs. Hicks went over to Master Splinter. The man was holding a sketching inside a black frame of his four sons together with their sensei behind them. It was as if it was a posed picture but the man never remembered standing like that with his sons.

"I noticed your other photo of when you were human but I thought you should have one of your sons."

"Did-did you make this?" the sensei asked amazed.

"Yes, I used to draw and sketch people to support myself in college. It was just like that, having different images in my mind and meshing them all together."

The rat stood up and hugged the woman.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

Kevin Hicks went over and put his hand on the rat's shoulder.

"A man should always have a picture of his family."

* * *

That night, after Donatello was finally yanked away from talking to Zoey on the phone, Claire's parents and her pulled everyone into the living room.

"Now it's time for one of my favorite traditions."

Claire went to the hall closet and pulled out a large box of art supplies.

"Each year on Christmas, we had Claire make us an ornament each Christmas day."

"It would be the only way for us to be able to pull her away from her toys long enough to put the batteries in or clean up the mess of wrapping paper," Kevin said laughing.

Claire started passing out the supplies to everyone.

"Then, one Christmas I asked if they would make one with me and it's been the three of us ever since!"

She handed some crayons and paper to Raphael.

"Until now, of course."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever you want! You can make a snowman, a tree, even a shuriken if you want!"

Leonardo started cutting up pieces of gray paper, Mikey grabbed glitter and glue, Donatello started measuring out squares on pink paper, and Raphael took a green piece of paper.

Master Splinter enjoyed watching his sons use their creativity to create whatever their heart wanted. It was difficult to admit but the Hicks had created so many ways of sharing memories with their daughter, it made the rat jealous. Being in the sewers hadn't made activities like this easy. It was difficult enough to get the luxuries they had like the boys' games and comic books, but art supplies weren't often thrown out without some pieces missing or marks already on them.

And now, his sons were growing up so fast. How had 15 years gone by as if it was only 15 minutes? In a few years, he knew his sons would want to leave the Lair and possibly set up homes elsewhere, but he had hoped moments like this would become ingrained in his memory.

After about an hour, everyone had made an ornament. The turtles had a slight problem using the scissors to cut, but they had fun creating snowflakes, Christmas trees, and even little turtles. Mrs. Hicks couldn't help but think that she never pictured having a Christmas with four mutant turtles and their rat teacher.

Then again, she couldn't deny the fact that she was looking forward to the next one.

* * *

Returning to New York was a bittersweet moment for the turtles and Master Splinter. The city was finally allowing people to come back and that meant the girls had to go back to work. As Claire finished backing her belongings upstairs, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter were in the living room with her parents.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Mikey asked. "I'm gonna miss Mom's cooking."

"No," Master Splinter said. "We must return and ensure the safety of the Lair. Who knows if anyone from the military found our home."

"Plus, the girls have school starting back up on January 2nd."

Zoey's parents pulled up to the house. The Carrels had gotten along...decently with the turtles. There were still some issues with Zoey hanging out with four mutants, but Zoey had assured Donatello that everything would be better in time.

"Where is Donatello and Leonardo?" Donna Hicks asked.

"Don is outside meeting up with Zoey and Leonardo is in the barn still. He said he needed to find something."

Mrs. Hicks went outside and headed to the barn. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Donatello talking to the Carrels. They didn't look entirely too happy, but the fact that they hadn't run off the moment Zoey stepped out of the car had to have been a good thing.

"I'm sorry, boy," she heard Leo say as she stood outside the door. "I know you don't want me to leave."

The woman peeked in and saw Leo holding the now slightly larger black and white pit pull puppy. Leo looked as if he would start crying. The turtle knew that, if the turtles ever did come back to the Hicks' home, the little dog wouldn't be there.

Mrs. Hicks never noticed until that point but Leonardo had always volunteered to take the dogs, and after the adoption fair the only dog, out on walks. Sometimes he was gone for quite a few minutes, maybe half an hour. Apparently the dog had a strong influence on the "leader turtle."

Leonardo stood up and carefully set the puppy on the ground.

"Be a good boy. I know you'll find a good home soon."

"Leo," Mrs. Hicks said knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

Leonardo sniffled and tried to compose himself.

"Yeah, sure."

"Mikey said you were looking for something. Need any help?"

"N-No, I found it. Thank you."

The turtle, with his bag slumped on his shoulder, tried stepping around the woman.

"Are we all set to go?"

"Almost, but you seem to be forgetting something."

Leonardo looked at her confused.

"Your new little follower," she said pointing down.

Leonardo choked up. The little puppy was standing next to Leonardo, thinking it was time for another walk.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"I think you've grown attached to him and it's obvious he loves you."

* * *

"No way! Absolutely not fair!"

Michelangelo complained the moment the dog was put into the car.

"First Raph gets Spike, and now Leo has this guy-"

"His name is Hikaru! After the Lieutenant-"

"Blah blah, point is, I think it's my turn for a pet next!"

Donatello sighed.

"Mikey, Master Splinter didn't say no to you getting a pet...he said no to you wanting to get a pet komodo dragon."


End file.
